


Happy Birthday, Obito!

by Anannua



Series: Riptide AU (formerly They're All Perverts) [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aprons, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddle Pile, Cuties, Deepthroating, Dildos, Emotions, F/M, Family Feels, Fingerfucking, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Poly Feels, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs, Quickies, Riptide, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tons of Sex, all day long, obito gets dicked down, so much sex, some smutty stuff happens folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: Obito wakes up on the morning of his eighteenth birthday with a simple desire—to get dicked down, all day long.Part of the Riptide AU
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato & Team Minato, Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Series: Riptide AU (formerly They're All Perverts) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452382
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	Happy Birthday, Obito!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! A quick warning. There's _so much_ to unpack—if you haven't read Riptide, the AU this fic takes place in, you may not fully get the dynamics here. 
> 
> The short of it is that Obito is Polyamorous. Kakashi and Minato and Obito are a threesome, while Obito is simultaneously also dating Rin. There's no cheating, and everyone already knows about each other, so there's no hurt feelings. 
> 
> Other than that, it's gratuitous birthday smut—the kinks are in the tags. Enjoy!

**Happy Birthday, Obito**

Obito wakes up on the morning of his eighteenth birthday with a simple desire—to get dicked down all day long.

That's it—that's the whole story.

* * *

Obito wakes up on the morning of his eighteenth birthday with a simple desire—to get dicked down all day long.

He loves being on top during sex, don’t get him wrong. Obito’s an equal opportunity sex machine. Except, today’s _special_. He’s allowed to selfishly want to just enjoy things and work a little less. While there are multiple ways to be on top in a more relaxed fashion, Obito simply accepts the fact that he’d very much like to take it up the ass, every way he can, all day long, and that’s that.

“Morning,” someone mumbles against his bicep.

Obito hums back and slinks down to nuzzle the mouth’s owner. Silver hair shifts and Kakashi blinks open a sleepy grey eye. He’s still half-asleep, which Obito finds absolutely adorable, and takes advantage of, coming in for a slow open-mouthed kiss.

Kakashi makes a soft sound of approval as Obito kisses him, gentle but passionate, not letting him focus on anything but the feeling of Obito’s lips against his. Their hands wander, sliding up over a bare patch of skin, squeezing the plump curve of ass, knees knocking together as Obito tangles their legs. It’s slow and easy, what they have. They explore familiar planes of each other’s bodies.

It’s in this lazy way that Kakashi finally comes awake. With a broad smile he stretches and gives his boyfriend a closer look.

“It’s your birthday today.”

“Yeah.”

“You look like you want something,” Kakashi observes, unable to hold back his knowing smirk.

“I do,” Obito agrees easily, eyes fixed on the shape of Kakashi’s lips. “I want birthday sex.”

Kakashi laughs softly.

“You can have birthday sex. How d’you want it?”

“Quickie before breakfast,” Obito decides, “I’m pretty hungry, but I want you, first.”

“Did you want me to eat you?”

Obito’s mouth goes a little dry.

“Yeah,” he croaks, as Kakashi slides down without further discussion and gets comfortable between Obito’s thighs. “Oh, fuck—“

“Later,” Kakashi says, licking his lips. “First, I’m gonna fuck you with my tongue, and then after, I’ll flip you on your front so I can fuck you with my dick. Lay back for me.”

Obito drops against the bedsheets with a ear-to-ear grin, staring straight up at the ceiling as Kakashi presses his legs apart.

+

Two orgasms later, Obito stumbles in behind Kakashi with a healthy afterglow. Minato snickers at the sight of his lovers ambling in, one with a look of utter satisfaction, the other all but preening with pride.

“Well. I’d wish you good morning, but it seems you’ve already had one.”

“Good morning, Minato,” Kakashi murmurs, coming up for a quick embrace. He shuts an eye as Sensei lays a butterfly-quick kiss against it before making room for Obito. The dark-haired boy grins up with pink cheeks and a cheery aura.

He’s _glowing_.

“Good morning, Sensei,” Obito chirps, rubbing his cheek into the taller man’s chest like an overly enthusiastic child. Minato finds it adorable and ruffles the Uchiha’s wild hair.

“Happy Birthday, Obito! Rin got up early and made us all breakfast. There’s French toast and pancakes.”

The promise of fried bread to soak with syrup is plenty to pull Obito away from his teacher’s chest in favor of worshiping his girlfriend, wearing a pretty pink apron, with _frills_.

“Rin! How’d you know!”

“Happy Birthday, Obito—Ah!”

Rin’s greeting turns into giggling as Obito lifts her by her waist and spins her around to see her hair go flying and her cheeks light up. The kunoichi laughs, bright and breathy, and she looks _stunning_ to Obito. He sets her down gently, never letting go. He grins and kisses her cheeks quickly. She allows it, enjoying every brief press of Obito’s lips against her skin, before shooing her boyfriend toward the table.

“Eat! I made tons, so you can have seconds, if you want.”

“Oh, I do,” Obito says meaningfully, dark eyes roving over Rin’s body hungrily, taking in the way it accents her curves, twists tightly around her slim waist, cuts a beautiful shape as it presses her breasts together, “Want seconds. Of you, with you, wearing just that apron and _nothing else_ —“

Kakashi drags him to the table.

Rin’s laughter follows them all the way.

They eat and make light conversation, but it isn’t long before someone brings up Obito’s special day.

“We went out to barbecue together on Kakashi’s birthday,” Rin recalls. “Did you want to get something else?”

“Actually, I was hoping to take Obito out to lunch,” Minato pipes up. “I, ah. I made reservations.”

Surprised but delighted, Obito agrees quickly.

“Sure, Sensei! Where’re we going?”

Minato’s blue eyes light with mischief and Obito feels a thrill—he’s suddenly looking forward to lunch a **lot**.

“Oh, somewhere nice. I’m afraid you’ll have to dress up, just a little. Is that alright?”

Sensei taking him out to lunch. On a date. On his birthday! Obito feels his heart flutter and he nods quickly, sending syrup flying. Kakashi grimaces and snags his own napkin to scrub Obito’s pancake-covered mouth.

“You’re impossible,” he says bluntly, “Don’t you dare embarrass Sensei by eating like this at lunch.”

“Kakashi! You’re not my mom—leggo!"

Rin grins. They’re ridiculous and they’re hers. She loves what they’ve made together, the four of them.

“That’s lunch. What do you want to do for the rest of the day?”

Obito shoves Kakashi off and blinks.

“Sex.”

His three partners laugh.

“Of course,” Minato chuckles.

“What, it wasn’t enough, earlier?” Kakashi asks, playing. “Greedy.”

“Oi! It’s my birthday! I get to be greedy,” Obito says, completely unaffected by his teammate’s teasing. His eyes dart around the table and he feels a bit of a blush creep up his cheeks. “I, uh. I made a list.”

Minato ducks behind his hand, but he can’t cover up the snort of laughter. Rin and Kakashi just look knowingly at their boyfriend, whose face is getting darker and darker.

Obito doesn’t back down.

“It’s my _birthday_ ,” he whines, “I wanna get laid a lot! Is that too much to ask?”

“No,” Rin says graciously, “But I think Sensei will have an aneurysm if we all plan it together. Let me step out.”

Minato tries to compose himself but Rin is already standing from the table.

“Rin, it’s alright,” he says quickly, though his face is a healthy scarlet. “It’s a special day, after all.”

“Yes,” Rin agrees, still on her way out, “But do you really want to think about me and Obito and sex?” She pauses, turns back to see Sensei’s soured face, and smirks broadly. “Didn’t think so. I’ll leave you boys to plan. Obito? Come and give me all the dirty details, later!”

“I will! You’re the **best** ,” Obito calls to her back.

Rin goes with a wink, and with a subtle sway to her hips that makes Obito gape a little as she leaves.

“Drooling,” Kakashi observes with amusement.

“Shuddup," Obito says, wiping his arm on his sleeve and turning away from the door. “I do actually have a list—do you mind?”

“I’m all ears.”

“I’ll tell Rin what I wanted from her later,” Obito begins, “but I wanted to spend the morning with her. Kakashi, I know we already had sex, but could we have more sex, again, later?”

Kakashi smirks under the face mask.

“That’s typically what boyfriends are for,” he drawls, greatly amused at Obito’s expense, “but, sure. Later like after lunch?”

“Yeah,” Obito agrees, “Sensei, can you join us?”

“Oh, we’ll find time,” Minato says airily, which makes Obito even more suspicious about their upcoming date. “So. Tonight?”

Obito swallows and nods. Then he takes a deep breath before he makes his request.

“…do you remember back when we pranked you? And got you covered in tar, and you were really pissed?” He looks up with a quick glance in Kakashi’s direction, to see the pale boy’s face pinking up. “…I wanted that—to happen, to me. What you were doing with Kakashi.”

The Yondaime looks completely caught off-guard by this request.

“You want that?”

“It… Sensei, do you remember what he _looked like_?”

Obito can’t stop the wildfire blush as he thinks of it—Kakashi on his back, legs spread, thighs _trembling_ , hands tied behind his back, panting, breathless with how close he was, and Minato kneeling over him with a knowing smirk, fucking him with one hand on his thigh and the other buried to the palm, deep inside Kakashi, keeping him on edge for almost too long.

Minato’s face matches his; a dark crimson.

“I really, really wanna.”

“If… if you’re sure,” he mumbles, clearly willing but embarrassed.

Kakashi rolls his eyes.

“Sensei—Obito’s into that kind of stuff. Being rough, making it so intense it hurts? He’ll _love_ it.”

Minato’s swallow is the loudest sound in the room.

“Alright.”

Obito grins. _Success_.

He stands quickly to kiss his lovers and then heads out back with a wave. His girlfriend is watering the plants in the garden outside of Kakashi’s house, the one they all share. He announces himself with loud footsteps. Rin turns and greets him with a broad grin. She sets down the watering can in her hands and opens her arms for Obito to catch her up in a warm embrace. Obito snuggles into her, enjoying the way her breasts press against his chest, the way her soft skin feels against his cheek, holding her against him in the garden.

She laughs and nuzzles him back, and Obito feels his heart pitter-patter wildly in his chest. It always makes him a little giddy—it’s _Rin_ , who he’s liked forever, who he was finally brave enough to make his own, and now they have each other. The intimacy they share is deepened from what it was before. Now it feels like he knows the heart of her, and it’s even more beautiful than he’d ever imagined someone could be.

She’s beautiful, and he tells her so.

“I love it when you call me pretty,” Rin says with a healthy blush. “You’re handsome, too. But tell me! What did you plan with your guys? Details!”

Obito laughs and tells her.

“Sensei wants to take me out to lunch. I asked him and Kakashi for something specific, for sex, later tonight. And, Rin, there was something specific I wanted to ask you, too. Would you top for me?”

Rin blinks.

“You mean… you want me—like, riding you?”

“No,” Obito says around his bright pink cheeks. “I want you inside of me. I’d like to bottom for you. If you want to.”

It takes a moment. Rin tries to work out how she could possibly get inside of Obito, when he leans in and whispers the answer into the shell of her ear.

“Oh? Like… Obito, is that really something you want?”

“Yes. I do it all the time, with Kakashi, and Sensei. But I haven’t done it with you. Rin. Would you try it with me?”

He looks at her then, eyes lifting to catch her gaze, and she reminds herself that this is Obito who regularly has plenty of anal sex, who knows his body, who is comfortable with his sexuality, and very confident in both giving and receiving pleasure, not the oblivious innocent boy she grew up with. Sometimes it’s easy to forget, with his childish tendency towards blatant displays of emotion. But Obito likes sex, and wants to have sex with Rin, in a new and different way.

This is part of what she loves about Obito. He always finds a way to make being with him _exciting_.

“Yes,” she says, unable to keep a smile from spreading across her face. “Of course I’ll try it with you! It’s your birthday, after all. And I saw the way you were looking at that apron—”

Obito grins like the sun.

+

“Kakashi!”

The silver-haired teen turns at the sound of Obito’s shout.

“Yeah?”

“Can you run interference for me?”

The jounin snorts at the phrasing.

“You want me to distract Sensei,” he translates as Obito comes back in from outside. “You gonna have fun with your girlfriend?”

Obito’s eyes are pretty dark, and the gentle pink on his cheeks is answer enough. Kakashi nods once and heads to the kitchen, where their former teacher is busily making short work of the dishes from breakfast. Kakashi hooks an arm around his elbow and drags the older man away from housework with an air of bemusement.

“You’d make an _excellent_ _housewife_ , Minato,” he teases as he leads the spluttering blonde away from the kitchen. “C’mon. There’s a new volume of Icha Icha out. Take me into town and buy it for me.”

“Oi,” Minato protests, but he’s going along with his silver-haired student, “It isn’t _your_ birthday, Kakashi…”

Obito watches the two of them head off together, arm in arm, with a happy feeling. People don’t always understand Obito—he has a big heart, and he loves both Kakashi and Sensei, separately and together. He loves that they love each other, and it doesn’t make him jealous to see them spending time together. It’s alright if other people don’t get it. Obito loves his partners, and he loves that his partners are completely, totally, head-over-heels in love with one another. Seeing them happy makes Obito happy. And isn’t that really all that matters?

The sound of soft footfalls makes Obito look up from watching his partners leave, to catch sight of pink frills.

He dashes to the bedroom after Rin.

She laughs when he throws the door open and his jaw drops.

Rin is wearing _just the apron_.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Obito says quickly, close to drooling again. “Can you wear it when you fuck me?”

Rin’s cheeks go pink and she nods.

“You’ll have to help me—there’s straps, and I’m not sure which buckles go where…”

She and Obito take a minute to get the strap-on assembled. Obito appreciates the leather and Rin likes the feel. The dildo stands straight out from beneath the curve of her stomach, slightly higher than her clit, already slightly tingly in anticipation.

It’s **fun** to dress up for Obito, to wear something special and see his eyes go dark with desire for her and the way that she looks. She smirks and shifts, enjoying the way Obito’s eyes widen as her hips sway, emphasizing the smooth flesh of her upper thighs and bare ass. He doesn’t look away at all. His eyes are glued to the shape of her and she loves it.

“You can look all you like,” she says with a smile, “but get over here and touch, too.”

“Yes, _ma’am_ ,” Obito says with a small squeak, rushing to comply.

They come together for a brief kiss before Obito gets down on his knees to worship her body, running both hands up her bare sides, fingers brushing up against the pink frills of the apron, nuzzling his face in to her stomach above the fake dick, enjoying the way she giggles when he cups her breasts. Rin gasps as Obito presses kisses into her abs, the dildo running into his collarbone and pressing back against her, causing a surprising amount of pleasant pressure.

“Do you like that?”

“It feels nice,” Rin admits, and gasps at a particularly firm grip as Obito drops his hand to squeeze her ass.

“This feels nice, too!”

“ _Obito_!”

Sex with Obito is amazing. It isn’t just getting down to the deed—Rin loves the way they build up and play together, exciting each other, getting turned on together and exploring. She loves Obito’s hands fondling her boobs, the kisses he presses against her over the apron, and the way his other hand has sneaked down to flip the apron up, to get a peek at the dildo.

“I wanna try something,” he says, licking his lips, and then he leans in and sucks it.

Rin is blown away—it doesn’t feel like anything except a gentle pressure pushing back against her but the _sight_ of Obito basically giving her a blow job makes heat rush between her legs, in a way she’d never _dreamed_. One glance and Obito smirks, working the dildo with his lips and tongue and an enthusiastic bobbing motion. He looks so good like this, Rin thinks in a daze, still amazed at her own reaction.

“That’s nice,” she pants, trying to stay standing as Obito rocks them with his rhythm, “really, really nice, Obito! Oh! Wow, you look… _incredible_! Ah. Ah, I think I like this!”

Obito comes up with a cheeky grin. “I can tell. Want me to keep going?”

Rin grabs his hair in both hands in answer, and Obito makes a delighted noise as Rin’s hips snap forward, driving the dildo back into his open mouth.

“This is so much fun! Tell me if I’m too deep.”

Obito hums, an enthusiastic noise, and lets Rin guide him.

There’s something wild about giving a _girl_ a blow job. It’s not something he’s dreamed about but listening to Rin’s surprised sounds of pleasure, Obito gets into it more and more. The fact that she’s turned on by what they’re doing drives him to suck harder, even though she won’t feel it directly. He’s rewarded by Rin’s soft groan as he comes up with a lewd squelching sound.

“How was it?”

Rin looks like she’s forgotten how to speak. Obito grins up at her, sliding a hand up her thigh, to bring her back to earth.

“Oh! Obito, that was amazing! You’re very good at that.”

“Two boyfriends,” Obito says pleasantly, “Tons of practice.”

Rin laughs out loud, like she can’t help it. Then, with an impish smirk, she reaches up and undoes the top of the apron. Obito’s eyes boggle as her breasts _bounce_ out. He rushes her, to both of their delight, and buries his face in her pillowy boobs.

“Ah!”

“Soft,” Obito whimpers, and nuzzles her with his whole face.

The brown-haired girl giggles, because it tickles. “Obito, your hair!”

“Sorry, not sorry,” he chimes, opening his mouth and catching a nipple between his teeth, gently. Rin gasps over his head. He smoothes his tongue over the nib, then closes his lips around it to suck. Rin shudders and makes a sound in her throat.

A few more kisses and Obito comes up for air. His eyes are bright and his face is flushed from being pressed to her breasts, and Rin loves the way he looks, and wants to love him more. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Obito confirms, falling back against the bed and shrugging out of his boxers. Rin snorts as his erection springs free, slapping his stomach with a wet sound. “You’re so hard!”

“It’s _fun_ giving head!”

“I know,” Rin agrees with a knowing smirk. “I’ve done it, too, you know!”

“I DO know,” Obito laughs, and they fall against each other for a moment and kiss.

Rin feels right in his arms, sweet and beautiful and funny, all the things that make her special, and **sexy** , willing to do something new with him, just because. He can’t _wait_ for her to fuck him.

There’s some negotiation as they figure out positioning. Obito hikes up his legs against his chest so Rin can slide the head of the dildo, very wet from Obito’s very nice blow job, right up against him. “It’s small enough,” Obito guesses, “You can probably just go for it.”

“I don’t need to, like, stretch you? Or anything,” Rin asks, cautious. She hasn’t tried anal herself but she knows enough about the human body to be careful about suddenly introducing something to that tight ring of resistance. Obito nods, confident.

“I’ll tell you if it hurts. Trust me?”

“I do,” Rin says softly, and presses in.

Again, there’s no pleasure from the dildo. She can’t feel it, except for the way it presses against her in front. All the pleasure in this comes from watching Obito’s reactions. And there are so many—his eyes dilate, slowly, in time with how the dildo sinks into him. His breathing hitches. His thighs twitch with every subtle push, and his hands fist into the sheets. At one point his entire body jerks and Rin stops pushing forward, worried, but he shakes his head and goads her on, shifting his hips to alter the angle, and then she’s basically all the way inside of him.

Fucking her boyfriend.

_Holy shit._

Rin swallows several times but nothing can get the thought out of her head. _She’s fucking Obito._

“I’m gonna die,” she announces briefly, as her brain threatens to self-destruct, nearly overloaded with pleasure, and white-hot arousal. Her pussy is _drenched_.

“Is it bad?” Obito asks straight away. “We can stop any time—“

“Shut up.”

Obito stares in disbelief, then grins as Rin grabs his thighs and shoves them up closer to his chest.

“Shut up, shut up, **I _love_ it,**” she announces with a warble in her voice, like she’s losing control of herself with how much she likes it. “Tell me how to move.”

Obito tells her.

Rin is an excellent study and within minutes, Obito isn’t telling her a damn thing except how much he loves it.

+

When Sensei stops by much later Obito greets him with a nervous smile.

“I picked out my nicest stuff,” he says a bit sheepishly at Minato’s slight frown. “This is the best thing I own!”

“Hm. Is it? Perhaps Kakashi has something…”

Obito feels a stroke of embarrassment. He’s never needed nice formal clothes before! He just has his ninja gear and the basics. There aren’t many fancy-dress occasions in his life—

“Oh. Duh! Sensei, give me a minute, I’ll be right back,” Obito says, and quickly disappears into _Kamui_.

He warps back into reality right outside Shisui’s door, because he’s tired of seeing his cousins’ dicks, and _damn_ , married couples do it _a ton_. He clears his throat really very loudly, and knocks, for good measure.

Thankfully both Itachi and Shisui are fully clothed with Obito is allowed in. He grins and greets his extended family with a cheeky look.

“I need nice clothes! Sensei is taking me on a date.”

“To where,” Shisui asks, nosy.

“Happy Birthday, Obito,” Itachi says pleasantly. “Shisui.”

“Yeah! Yeah, how much older are you? A whole year! What a concept—“

Itachi very maturely does not roll his eyes. Obito isn’t nearly as polite and goes intangible before throwing a fist straight at and through Shisui’s face.

“WAH— _OBITO_!”

“Gotcha,” Obito snickers, going tangible again and dodging when Shisui jumps after him.

Itachi stands and heads to the closet as the other Uchiha scuffle. He picks out something semi-formal, black, and folds it over his arm. When he turns back Obito is biting Shisui’s arm while Shisui is trying and failing to get his younger cousin into a headlock.

“This should fit.”

“Ah? Thanks!”

“Ouch! You little brat, stop going intangible, let me strangle you—“

Itachi silences his partner with a mild glance of disapproval. Obito tries to cover up his snickers as Shisui adopts a kicked-puppy look.

“He _started_ it,” he hears as he slips on the formal wear Itachi has handed him.

“My husband,” Itachi muses back, soft as silk and exasperatedly fond. That’s all he says, but Obito figures that rather does Shisui in. The older boy loses his sad expression for a gooey-eyed star-struck gaze. Obito tries not to shudder. They’re related.

But, he thinks as Shisui leans in to steal a kiss, also very much in love.

“Thanks for the suit, have fun making out, bye,” Obito says in a single breath and warps away before Shisui can actually maim him.

Minato greets him with a warm smile when he steps out of the warp.

“Why, that looks very striking on you!”

Obito blushes.

“Thanks. It’s Itachi’s. He’s still smaller than me.”

“My compliments,” Minato says, offering his arm. Obito reaches out and takes it, and they head to lunch.

Walking down the street arm-in-arm with the Hokage draws a few looks. Obito feels his face heat up but never once does he let go of Sensei’s arm. Minato notices and smiles kindly. So close, Obito can’t help but smell him, and the familiar scent does something funny to his stomach. He’s always had a thing for how Minato smells. He can’t help it. Something about it makes his head go a little bit funny and his heart beat a little bit faster.

Minato squeezes his hand as they arrive at the restaurant.

“Table for two?” The hostess asks, not batting an eye at their closeness.

“I have a reservation, actually,” Minato says, beaming.

“Of course! I apologize, Yondaime-sama. It’s so rare to see you out of office. Please, this way…”

They head inside and Obito glances around, curious. It’s a rather nice restaurant. Not super high-class but definitely more expensive than any place he’d ever eat for lunch. There’s a tug on his elbow and he keeps up as they arrive. Minato slides in first and Obito sits down after. The booth is relatively secluded, along the wall of the restaurant. Obito looks around a little longer.

“There’s actually a ton of people here,” he observes, surprised.

“It’s quite affordable,” Minato muses as he opens his menu. “I’ve been here once, with Kakashi.”

Obito grins and looks at the food options.

He’s trying to pick between steak or fish when something lands in his lap. Blue eyes barely move from the menu but Sensei’s hand lands with perfect accuracy to retrieve his napkin.

Obito barely holds back a squeak as the older man blatantly gropes him before he goes.

“Sensei…?”

Minato’s lips twitch, betraying him. “Find something you want to try?” He asks, and Obito catches his double meaning.

It’s impossible to look at the menu after that. Obito tries to pick it up again but his hands tremble. All he can think about is the obvious purpose of their date. He remembers the first time he was with Sensei, alone, out in the woods where anyone might walk up to them, and how turned on he was at the thought.

Now, in the middle of a crowded restaurant, things keep mysteriously falling in to his lap, and Minato just causally plucks them up, coping a feel every time he does.

Obito is rock-hard by the time a waitress comes over to take their orders.

Their drinks arrive and Sensei seems committed to torturing him, because the way he lets his tongue and lips linger on the glass is not overly obvious to anyone but Obito, who can’t look away. He knows his neck must be flushed in embarrassment, watching his teacher’s lips pressed against the lip of his cup in an extremely sexual manner.

God, he looks good.

“Oh,” Minato asks, putting his cup down with a knowing look. “ _Thirsty_ , Obito?”

It’s all he can do not to whine.

“ _Sensei_ ,” he whispers as the bread comes, “You’re gonna get us in trouble.”

Minato’s eyes sparkle and he keeps his hands to himself, stops sucking quite so deviously when he takes sips of water, and Obito relaxes marginally. They make easy conversation until the food comes. It looks divine. Obito digs in, and Minato, too.

Then Minato drops his knife.

It clatters under the table and Minato shrugs, like it can’t be helped.

Obito watches him slip under the tablecloth and feels his heart leap into his throat.

_No way._

“Sensei,” he hisses, but strong hands pry his knees apart easily under the table. He has a death grip on his fork and knife and Minato is undoing his fancy borrowed pants. Obito feels a wildfire blush spring to life across his cheeks as Sensei pulls him out, dick bare, right there with people less than twenty feet away. He can only see a little from above the table but then Minato opens his mouth and Obito has to cram a bite of steak in his mouth to mask the shout.

He chews furiously, trying to look unaffected as Minato blows him under the table.

Anyone could look up and see him, cheeks furious red, and draw their own conclusions. Obito struggles to maintain a normal face but Sensei is sucking him, tongue pressing up just the way Obito likes, licking him, tasting him, and it feels _heavenly_.

How is he supposed to keep a straight face?

Obito moves his hips as Minato does something with his mouth, drawing him in further, and it’s all he can do to breath out slow and even. He’s never been more turned on in his life than he is right now. Sensei is actually sucking him off in public. It’s something he’s literally dreamed about.

As he tries to keep eating, Minato tortures him with his mouth, sucking sweetly, sometimes pulling off to lick him tip to base. Obito tries to keep his sounds to a minimum. He tries not to look around but he can’t help it. Everyone saw him come in with the Yondaime Hokage and now he’s gone. They must be wondering where he went. It would only take a moment to notice how red Obito’s neck is and the other man’s absence and make an educated guess.

_What if they get caught?_

The thought makes Obito shiver in a good way.

A soft pearl of laughter sounds from under the table, and Obito knocks into Minato with a shin. “Shh,” he whispers, cutting his food to cover the sound. “You’ll get us caught!”

“No,” Minato argues, “I’m a good ninja. No one will notice me. But they will notice you, so keep your voice down.”

Then he slides his wet lips back over Obito’s cock, and Obito bites down on the tines of his fork to keep from groaning.

This is the best lunch date, ever.

The sound of approaching footsteps snaps Obito out of his day dream reprieve; a waiter is headed right for them.

“Sensei,” he hisses, “Someone’s coming.”

Minato makes no move to get up, if anything he gets more into it, bobbing up and down faster with his lips pressed sweetly around Obito’s dick. The Uchiha tries desperately to control his thundering heart as a waiter comes to the table.

“How is everything, sir?”

Obito opens his mouth to answer and a gasp escapes.

He slaps a hand over his mouth and feigns coughing, but the waiter opens his eyes, mildly surprised, and fuck—white irises—of course it’s a Hyuuga.

Wait.

_The Byakugan._

Luckily it’s not activated. Of course the young man can’t see under the table—without his eyes activated, he’s just like everyone else. But just the thought that he might look, might suspect and glance down and see the Yondaime Hokage on his knees ducked under the table, sucking off his student in a restaurant in the middle of the day, sends a bolt of pleasure down Obito’s dick.

He’s two seconds away from coming.

And Sensei must know, because he sucks harder, presses up with his tongue, and Obito **slams** a hand down to stop him, holding him still under the table.

The waiter stares, a bit.

“M-m-my fork,” Obito explains quickly, “Fell.”

“I’ll get you a new one,” the waiter says, though he glances at the table, only once, with mild suspicion.

Obito’s dick is going to _explode_.

Thankfully, the waiter walks away, and Obito can’t wait another second. His eye swirls red-and-black, using the Sharingan and throwing up a swift but subtle illusion. Then he grabs Minato by his spiked blonde hair and fucks his face. A thrill goes down Obito’s spine as he uses Minato’s mouth under the table. It only takes a few thrusts and Obito all but screams, coming so hard he sees stars. Minato gasps in alarm but dutifully swallows around Obito’s orgasm.

He comes up cautiously, then nails Obito with a disapproving look.

“Take it down,” he says strictly.

Obito grins at him, cheeks flushed.

“You sure you want me to, Sensei? You’re, ah. _Messy_.”

Minato blinks and touches his face. His own cheeks go red as his fingers come in contact with Obito’s cum, which is splattered on his cheek and a little on his neck. Murmuring a quiet thanks, Minato quickly takes a napkin and cleans himself, and only then does Obito drop the Genjutsu. Despite being in a restaurant full of shinobi no one seems to have noticed the difference, and they finish their meal in peace.

On the way out, the hostess stops them.

“Thank you for dining with us today,” she says with a bright smile. “Come back and see us, soon.”

“Thank you! We will,” Minato agrees warmly. Obito waits for her to say something about their inappropriate behavior but the hostess only waves as they leave.

It isn’t until they’re halfway home that Obito lets out a deep, deep sigh.

“That was amazing,” he gushes. “Sensei! That was super perverted!”

“Hush,” Sensei chides, though his cheeks go pink with pleasure at the comment. “Someone will hear. But, I’m glad you enjoyed it. I had fun, too. It _was_ quite naughty.”

“It was incredible. I loved it! Anytime you want to eat out with me I’m game.”

“Keep your voice down, please,” Minato says with that gleam in his eye, the one that often leads to very pleasurable results for Obito, “or I’ll have to punish you.”

Obito can’t help it—he goes a bit starry-eyed.

“Please?”

“Please what,” Minato asks, eyes laughing. He already knows.

“ _Please_ , punish me,” Obito asks, nicely even, and Minato grins down at his eager student.

“Since you asked,” he says, voice sotto-soft, and leans in to whisper against the shell of Obito’s ear. “Go home and have Kakashi open you up for me. Tell him to get you nice and slick for me. And Obito? No cumming, until I come inside of you.”

He pulls back with a placid smile, like he didn’t just ask Obito to go get fucked so he can slide inside easier.

Obito can only gape.

He might be in love with this darker side of Sensei.

The Yondaime gives his student a subtle smirk.

“Didn’t you hear me?” He asks, and the way his eyes light up makes Obito shiver. “ _Go home_ , Obito. I’ll see you there.”

“Yessir. Bye, Sensei,” Obito manages, before anyone can catch sight of his erection straining against the nice pants Itachi gave him, and slips away into _Kamui_.

+

“Oh? Welcome home. How was lunch?”

There’s a sudden cacophony of sounds, as his boyfriend stumbles out of Kamui and falls flat on his face in front of the couch. Kakashi tilts his head like a curious bird and tips Obito over with one toe. The other boy looks like he’s about to pass out from too much blood rushing south—there’s a serious bulge in his pants. Kakashi’s eyebrows come up and then he snorts.

“I take it you had fun with Sensei.”

“He blew me under the table.”

Kakashi’s eyebrows go even higher.

“No **way**.”

He thinks of it—imagines Sensei, so polite and formal on his knees for Obito, ducking under the table with eager eyes, unable to wait to get a taste of Obito’s cock, and sucking him right there in the middle of lunch.

“Oh.”

“Fuck yea,” Obito says heartily, eyes hazy with arousal. “But I made him mad, and he sent me with instructions.”

Kakashi can’t stop his smirk.

“Obito. Were you **bad**?”

“ _I was_ ,” Obito raves, nearly overflowing with eagerness, “and Sensei says…”

Kakashi listens and nods along.

“Sounds like he’s really gonna give it to you, when he gets here,” Kakashi murmurs, getting up from the couch and enjoying the way Obito follows him with lust-dark eyes. “C’mon. We better hurry. It’ll be easier, on the bed.”

Obito gets up after his boyfriend, heat never leaving his cheeks.

“I should have something to drink,” he mentions, stopping by the kitchen to grab a cup of water.

“Dehydrated?” Kakashi calls from the master bedroom, deeply amused. “How many times did you come already, birthday boy?”

“Shut up,” Obito calls back. “And only like five! I’m just thirsty!”

Kakashi’s laughter leads him from the kitchen to the bedroom. Obito tackles him, still laughing, to the bed, where he shuts Kakashi up with a heated kiss.

Touching Kakashi is fun. Kakashi doesn’t take anything Obito does lying down. He always touches back, kisses back, has a response ready and Obito loves that about him. He’s so reactive to everything Obito does. Gasping, as Obito bites his neck. Groaning, when Obito’s hand shoves down the front of his pants. Shivering as Obito gets them naked and grinds down on Kakashi, their erections slick with precome, so expressive. Obito loves it, and kisses Kakashi senseless as he ruts against the other boy.

Kakashi goes with it, happy to be pressed into the sheets.

“Watch yourself,” he murmurs as Obito presses down particularly hard. “Sensei said no cumming.”

“Fuck. You’re right. Shit, lemme slow down…”

“Here,” Kakashi suggests instead, getting off the bed and nudging Obito down in his place. “Let me?”

“Yeah,” Obito agrees breathily, and lets his head fall back for Kakashi to come in with slim fingers. One, and he’s humming contentedly. Two and he grins, comfortable. Three and he gasps, hips arching, cock twitching, and Kakashi curls his fingers to make Obito shout.

“Stop, stop, stop,” he pants, “Sensei said!”

“Then don’t cum,” Kakashi suggests, not stopping.

Obito whines, plaintive, as his boyfriend cruelly doesn’t listen, keeps stroking him, coaxing him closer and closer, relentless with the curl of his fingers as he seeks that perfect sweet spot deep inside. The slide is rough, not slick enough but the slight burn is better, is good for Obito. He’s surprised how much he likes it.

It’s difficult to think of holding back when all he wants to do is let go. It feels so good when Kakashi’s fingers slide in and out of him, sometimes fast, sometimes languid and delightfully slow, only to drive right back inside, never letting Obito catch his breath. Kakashi knows how to tease him, how to make him groan. He grips the bedsheets with how hard he’s trying not to cum.

Then Kakashi stabs in and Obito feels himself slipping. He’s right there. He’s going to cum, and Sensei will be so upset, and maybe he’ll get even more punished? Which is the line of reasoning he’ll use later, when he can think because Kakashi fucks in fast with his fingers and Obito comes undone.

“Kakashi,” says a scolding tone from the door.

“ _Oops_ ,” Kakashi mutters, sounding only slightly abashed of himself. “Sorry, Sensei. That actually was my fault—I might have got a little carried away teasing him.”

Minato folds his Haori over the back of a chair and pulls off his vest. There’s a reproachful look on his face when Obito can see straight again.

“Obito. Did you forget your instructions?”

“I couldn’t _help_ it,” he pleads, cheeks hot. “Kakashi’s really good at…”

His excuse is swept up by pink lips as Minato kisses him. Obito shuts his eyes and leans up, always hungry for more of Minato. The blonde makes an approving sound. A tongue sweeps against his lower lip, followed by the brief sharp nip of teeth, and Obito blinks his eyes open with a soft sound.

“Sensei.”

Minato can’t stop a fond smile.

“Show me what a good listener you are,” he says, reaching down with one hand to cup the curve of Obito’s ass. “Do you remember my instructions?”

“No cumming ‘till you’ve cummed inside of me,” Obito repeats obediently. “Ah! Sensei.”

“Very good,” Minato murmurs against the line of Obito’s throat, and then he doesn’t talk at all, too busy sucking at the skin of his student’s neck to hear him groan.

Even hot on the tails of his earlier orgasms, Obito feels his cock twitching as Sensei necks him. He’s come _so many times_ already today. It feels like he’s been coming all day. It’s a little overwhelming. Then Kakashi steals his attention up with a kiss, and by dragging blunt nails down Obito’s chest, raking hard enough to hurt.

“ _Ah_!”

“Good, or bad?”

“Good,” Obito pants, sounding mildly dazed at how much he likes it, and then hisses as Kakashi does it again, scratching down his chest hard enough to leave angry red marks along his skin.

He feels his attention pulled in two different directions as his partners lavish him with attention, Minato kissing and licking his throat where the sensations go straight to his dick, Kakashi tracing the marks he’d made with his teeth and his tongue. Two, no, three hands wandering over the planes of his body. Minato’s, larger and stronger pushing his legs open, pressing against sensitive inner thighs. Kakashi, with one glove on, cupping his balls under his half-hard dick, still damp from coming earlier. There’s a tentative touch at his hole and Obito opens for Minato, but the older man stops his exploring early.

“He’s bone dry. Didn’t you…”

“Only used my fingers,” Kakashi says flippantly, “He didn’t _ask_ for my cock, or lube.”

Obito flushes, remembering the other part of Minato’s instructions: Tell him to get you nice and slick for me.

“That’s **my** fault,” he moans, “I completely forgot. I was so excited about the other part…”

He can admit he’s a little disappointed in himself. But Sensei doesn’t let him dwell, catches Obito’s sulking pout and makes him look up into his eyes. Minato smiles, fond and warm. “Obito, it’s your birthday. We can forgive you for forgetting a bit. I’m not actually mad. It just means I get to watch, now.”

Obito feels his heart skip a beat as Minato turns to their silver-haired partner.

“Well? Think you can fill him up for me?”

Kakashi licks his lips and stops fisting Obito’s erection. “Yes, _sir_.”

Obito reaches up to catch Kakashi for a brief kiss, then he falls back against the bed. He’s already mildly stretched from the fingerfuck, but the head of Kakashi’s cock is still a snug fit. The silver-haired teenager groans as he slides in, shudders as Obito makes a satisfied sound.

“Fuck. How? We’ve had _so much sex_ , and you’re _still_ this tight.” He catches his breath and glares down at his boyfriend. “What are you even made of?”

Obito grins and wiggles his hips.

“Don’t make Sensei wait. Fill me up, Kakashi— _ah_!”

He knows that Sensei is watching, but all of Obito’s world condenses into Kakashi, tunnel visions as he fucks in without holding back. He’s already pink with pleasure from making Obito come on his fingers. Obito leans up and loops both arms around Kakashi’s neck, dragging them flush on the bed, hanging on as he’s fucked again and again and again. Kakashi pants, completely focused and setting a fairly fast pace. It’s clear that he isn’t going to last long, but then again, lasting isn’t the point of today, and Obito helps his boyfriend along, clenching down mercilessly.

Kakashi cusses, loudly.

Obito laughs as the paler teen all but collapses into him, his hips stuttering disjointedly as he comes. There’s a familiar fullness, a wetness, then. Obito hums happily as Kakashi finishes inside of him.

“Fuck. Fuck, Obito,” Kakashi pants, and Obito laughs as he leans in to kiss the grin off his lips.

“Love you,” Obito murmurs against pale lips.

“Yeah,” Kakashi murmurs back, eyelashes fluttering open. “Me, too.”

Behind them, Minato-sensei sighs theatrically.

“Ah! Young love—ack!”

Kakashi glares, having thrown a nearby pillow straight into the Yondaime’s face.

“We,” he says archly, “were having a _moment_.”

Obito cracks up beneath him as Minato pulls a wounded expression.

Kakashi huffs and turns back to his other boyfriend, finding Obito’s eyes once the other boy can stop laughing so hard. He reaches up with a tender gesture, eyes soft and cheeks warm, not with arousal but with heartfelt desire. Obito settles and shoots the same look right back, full of love and affection for his silver-haired partner. Minato wisely stays silent as they lean in to kiss.

“Love you.”

“Yeah. Love you, too, Obito.”

They stay that way for a moment, just sharing breath, just being close.

It’s almost more intimate than the sex.

Then Kakashi slips away to make room for Minato, who can’t help his charmed look. “You two looked so happy,” he whispers as Kakashi grabs a spare towel to clean himself.

Obito nods, cheeks rosy, and glances up a bit shyly.

“I love you, too, Sensei,” he says quietly. 

“I know,” Minato says with his beautiful blue eyes and soft, fond expression, pink lips curved into a smile made just for him. “It’s been some time since I told you, hasn’t it? I love you, too, Obito.”

He can’t help it—he hiccups a laugh, and a tear leaks out.

Kakashi is there right away to lick, to kiss the corner of his damp eye as Sensei hushes him. Obito feels only little crowded as they both press in, seeking to drive back his tears and incite him instead, Minato pressing in with hungry hands and claiming skin with his lips, Kakashi murmuring soft reassurances against his cheek, nose pressed in against his skin.

Their efforts are in vain. Obito is too overcome with sentiment. The way he feels, so wrapped up in the way they care about him. It’s _overwhelming_. He loves them, and it’s good, and sweet, and lovely. He’s really fucking lucky to have found what he has with them.

Arousal abandons him and he turns his face to hide his eyes. Abruptly, the touching changes, from sexual to intimate, reassuring and soothing.

“Hush. Now isn’t the time, crybaby.”

“‘M not,” Obito sniffs, “Just dust…”

“Oh, Obito,” Sensei sighs, familiar and beloved. “Come here.”

He feels a laugh startled out of him—he’s currently wrapped up in both of their arms. How can he get any closer?

“I’m already here. You’re squishing me.”

“Yeah. Would you prefer to wait on birthday sex? We can just hold you, instead.”

Obito shakes his head.

“Just gimme a minute? I’m all warm and tingly.”

His partners make quiet noises of agreement, one amused, the other patient, and they settle in their pile, cuddled together.

+

It takes a few minutes of just breathing to come back down from the emotional high. From Kakashi’s moment, from Sensei’s sincerity, it was too much of a good thing. Obito focuses on breathing to bring his heart rate down. His partners are understanding, patiently waiting for him. Their hands hold him securely, supporting him, comforting him as he gets his bearings back.

Eventually he nudges Kakashi with his cheek.

“All done?”

“All done,” Obito agrees.

“There’s no rush,” Minato adds with a mellow tone. “We can stay longer, if you need more time.”

The dark-haired Uchiha shakes his head and cracks a toothy smile.

“All done being sappy. I want birthday sex.”

Kakashi glances down at his boyfriend’s crotch.

“Doesn’t look like you do.”

“Shuddup! I want it!”

“Boys,” Minato chides. “Let’s not fight. Today is a celebration! Kakashi? Let’s celebrate our boyfriend.”

Obito sits up with eyes wide as _both_ his partners go down on him.

There’s few things hotter than watching either Minato or Kakashi take his cock. Watching them fight for his attention, tongues touching as they lick long, slow stripes up the side of his quickly stiffening erection, may be the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” he wheezes, and then it becomes impossible to talk at all, with Kakashi leaning in hungrily to delve a hot tongue up against the tip of him, with Minato opening his lips and sucking a wet path up the side, humming as he goes. At one point they’re basically french-kissing around the tip of his dick which is such an indescribably good thing that he nearly comes just from the sight and the feel of it. They lavish his cock with their tongues and lips and there’s a hint of teeth as Kakashi nips him very gently, enough to sting but not enough to hurt. Obito’s dick twitches vigorously and Kakashi makes a cocky, knowing look up at his boyfriend before diving down to do it again.

With twice the attention it’s no time at all to get him fully erect, and he groans as his partners pull away in tandem.

“Why stop?”

“Didn’t you ask for something, earlier, Obito?” Minato recalls with a wicked look.

Obito’s brain stalls, and then starts, and oh, fuck.

He tries to lick his lips but Kakashi moves like lightning, snatching both his hands and wrapping them up in rope from who-knows-where, tying them tightly behind his back. Obito yelps at the sudden strain. There’s no time to snarl at him because Minato presses in with a thick finger, sliding in easily, the way paved with Kakashi’s cum. Obito _keens_ at the sudden intrusion, body curling as Sensei’s finger slides inside of him. The pressure is sudden but easy to accommodate, especially after having Kakashi’s cock.

Minato smiles beatifically and adds a second finger without warning. It slots in with little resistance and Obito feels his hips buck. His erection strains against his stomach. Kakashi hums a thoughtful sound and grasps it, lightly, too loose to make Obito cum, and fists it with a gentle stroke.

Obito doesn’t ask Kakashi to speed things up. He wants to last as long as Sensei wants him to last. Besides, he isn’t filled up full yet. And Sensei said not to cum until after—

Two becomes three, and this time it stings, the burn of the stretch as Minato presses in, all the way to the palm. Obito gasps, head falling back against the bed, tries to grit his teeth and bear back, because it feels really good, right on the border of good-bad, right where he wants it. Sensei’s older, his hand is larger, and three fingers is almost thicker than Kakashi’s dick. He feels his eyes flutter shut as Sensei works him open with his fingers, pushing in slowly, scissoring out in even strokes until it’s easier.

And then three becomes four, and Obito’s eyes open _very_ wide.

“Fuck—fuck, Sensei, that hurts—“

The hand slows but doesn’t stop.

“You can do this,” Minato coaxes, gently. “You’ve taken four before. Relax for me?”

“ _Nnn_ ,” Obito moans, biting his lip. He loves the way Sensei sounds, the lull of his voice. It makes him want to be good. To obey. The cooing continues, gentle and coaxing, and Obito relaxes bit by bit.

“That’s it. Just like that, Obito. You feel so good, inside.” Obito nods and tries to focus on the feeling of Kakashi’s strokes, slow but deliberate, to get him through the stretch as Sensei’s fourth finger pushes in, pushing him to his limits of what’s comfortable. “ _Very_ good,” he hears, the sound of Sensei low and pleased, and the praise goes to his groin, coiling and rising up through his cock, where Kakashi is still stroking him teasingly slow. “What do you think? Is four enough to fill you up, all the way?”

Obito can’t answer for a moment. His hole is already aching with four of Sensei’s fingers. Five would be the entire hand, and as much as he likes sex, he isn’t sure he’s ready for having basically a whole hand stuffed inside of him.

“No more, please.”

Minato says nothing in reply and Obito blinks up out of his pleasure-pain haze to catch sight of him staring hungrily at where his hand is four-fingers deep inside. He looks like a man on the edge of reason, seconds away from ripping his hand out and just plunging in with his cock, ready to claim Obito like a prize. The thought sends a jolt down Obito’s dick, pulsing in Kakashi’s hand.

The fingers come away, one by one, bit by bit. Obito whimpers as they go. “Hey,” he says weakly, then hisses as Kakashi draws his attention with a firmer grip. Then Kakashi is leaning in and Obito moans into his mouth.

Something thick nudges his hole. Obito whimpers, lifting his hips, asking for it, and Minato growls his approval as he pushes in.

Kakashi claims Obito’s mouth, tongue delving in when Obito cries out, speared by Minato’s long cock. No matter how much pushes in, there’s always a little more, just another inch, and it keeps coming, sliding inside of him, pressing past his prostate, nearly in his guts. There’s so _much_ of Sensei. Obito forgets how to breathe.

His ass aches with the fullness. He’s taken Minato before, but always by halves, always most-of-the-way.

“Oh,” Obito warbles, “ _Fuck_.”

“Yes,” Minato hisses, and slides back out, slowly.

Obito moans the whole long way.

“Sensei. _Sensei_ , please, please kiss me?”

“Of course,” Minato murmurs, leaning in as Kakashi pulls away, and Obito slams into him with an open mouth, making delicious sounds as Minato presses their lips together, sneaking a hand into Obito’s choppy black locks and getting a good, firm grip in his hair. He can’t help smirking a bit into the kiss before he begins to move.

The feeling of Minato’s dick driving back inside is too good. Obito feels his thighs tremble with the effort of holding himself back, of trying desperately not to come before it’s his turn, because he wants to be good for Sensei, who wants him to wait until after he’s made a mess of Obito, inside Obito. The thought is arousing enough. The actual action is nearly too much. He doesn’t know if he can hold off much longer. The teasing, the double blow job, and the way Kakashi made him go crazy earlier have every nerve in Obito’s body on edge. Even the slow drag of Sensei’s heavy cock inside of him is going to be enough, soon. He has to hold on.

Minato finally bottoms out inside of him, only to start the process all over, dragging back out the long, long journey, taking his cock away. The Uchiha makes a strangled sound because as soon as Minato pulls out to the tip he starts right back in again. It’s in this slow, tortuous way that Obito realizes he’s absolutely done for. He’s going to come. It’s building up, hot inside, growing and roiling in his guts like a volcano ready to erupt. All he needs is a little more heat. A little more friction. Something. He’s so close.

Sensei must be psychic because he smirks and moves slower. Obito feels his teeth clack as his jaw starts to tremble. Then a smooth palm caresses his jaw, and tips his head back, and Kakashi kisses him upside-down. The sensation is strange at first, strange enough to push back the tide of red-hot desire right at the edge of orgasm. He opens his mouth and meets Kakashi’s questing tongue with his own. The taste is familiar and Kakashi makes a pleased sound against his lips.

When he pulls away Kakashi asks, “Doing okay, birthday boy?”

“I’m so good,” Obito says breathily. “Sensei’s gonna kill me, though. I’m really close.”

Kakashi’s eyes glimmer with something dark. “And that’s _just how we’ll keep you_ ,” he says, voice thick like syrup, taunting yet sweet, “right there, on the edge, unable to come but oh so close.”

Obito looks back with a lusty expression of his own. “Promise?”

There’s soft laughter and Kakashi leans up and away from his space, and Obito finds Minato leering down at him.

He places a broad, masterful hand down over Obito’s stomach, which sends heat down to the core of him.

“Do you remember your instructions, Obito?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Don’t forget,” he says instructs, voice cool and calm, though there’s desire etched across his gaze. Obito feels thrilled because that look is just for him. But Minato starts moving, and Obito realizes the instructions for what they were: a warning.

It gets too good quickly. Sensei starts fucking him, sliding in faster, fucking in with short strokes, just using the first half of his cock and it’s too good—Obito’s definitely going to come. He scrambles against it, fighting it desperately, trying to hold on, but it’s not enough. The sweet friction as Sensei fucks him is perfect. He can’t hold back.

“Kakashi,” he begs, and his boyfriend hums thoughtfully, before reaching down to Obito’s balls and yanking, **hard**. The sudden sharp pain cuts across everything and Obito _yowls_.

It’s enough, though, and his orgasm shrinks away. Sensei never stops fucking him.

Obito is mildly dazed, caught between pain and pleasure, the awful stinging in his sac a strong deterrent for the swell of any orgasm. But Sensei’s dick feels so good inside of him. His ass is going to ache for _days_ and Obito can’t wait to feel the burn and think of these moments, privately enjoying the memories of being fucked into the bed by his lovers.

“You look pleased,” Minato observes, and Obito is equally pleased; Sensei is mildly out of breath.

“Are you close?”

“I’m getting there. You could help.”

“Yeah? Tell me how,” Obito asks, eager to assist.

Minato leans in and puts his lips right on Obito’s ear. “Hang on to my shoulders? Don’t let go.”

Curious, Obito obeys, and the very same second Sensei is lifting him, the world spinning slightly as he stands and Obito squeaks because Minato is walking with his dick still stuffed inside of him. His thighs clench, trying to support himself but Minato has a handful of his ass, supporting his student.

Suddenly he’s slammed up against the wall and Minato repeats himself with a husky voice.

“ _Don’t let go_.”

Obito grabs on just in time. The blonde lets him go and grabs his hips instead, to fuck Obito up against the wall.

Every thrust drags an intense sound from Obito, who is quickly losing his mind to pleasure. He has to hold on, is the only thought in his brain, all others drowned beneath the intense feeling of Minato hammering into him, fucking him ruthlessly, brutal and quick. It’s perfect because Sensei is stupidly long. The mild ache as Minato’s dick slams past his prostate, headed for his guts, is just painful enough to keep back Obito’s orgasm.

He catches sight of Kakashi, briefly, just over Minato’s bare shoulder. The silver-haired boy looks absolutely shocked and aroused. The sight of him is painfully good, and Obito feels his eyes cross with the effort of not coming.

“So good,” Minato murmurs, breathless, ragged and close. Obito catches the sound and grins—just what he’s been waiting for. He waits until Minato goes deep and then with a practiced twist, he clenches down hard as he can.

Minato yelps in surprise as the pleasure is pulled out of him by the sudden tightness. He barely keeps his balance, pressing his student in half, folding Obito nearly in two as his hips stutter and he spends himself inside.

Obito can’t wait a single second long and the gush of Minato inside of him, dribbling out of him, is too much, is perfect, and Obito comes with a whimper, eyes rolling back into his head. He actually hits the wall and the thud pulls Minato back to reality, to gather up Obito’s fairly limp body to his chest and return them to the bed. There, he and Kakashi unwind with Obito, murmuring soft reassurances, touching him gently as he gasps and comes down from the high, very close to overstimulated.

There’s kisses against his skin. Obito opens his eyes to realize that Kakashi has tucked him back against his chest, is carding his fingers through Obito’s wild black spikes with a patient look. His gaze is open, unguarded and fond. “You did great,” he murmurs, “It looked incredible.”

“It was. I loved it.”

Minato laughs, a familiar sound, beloved and bright. “Kakashi knew you would.”

“What can I say? I know my guy.”

The sentiment comes right back around and nearly makes Obito cry again. Instead he chooses to grin, surrounded by his lovers who love each other, and basks.

+

Sometime later, after many, many slow kisses and much cuddling, there’s a soft knock on the door.

“There’s cake!”

Obito sits up quickly, only to hiss through his teeth and lower himself back down very slowly.

Minato looks alarmed and embarrassed.

Kakashi elbows him before he can do anything outrageous, like apologizing for fucking Obito’s legs off.

“ **You** stay put,” Kakashi says imperiously as he stands, grabbing a stray pair of pants to jump into on his way to the door. “Cake can come to you.”

Once they’re alone, Minato tries to investigate Obito’s discomfort, to Obito’s annoyance.

“Sensei. I loved every second! I’m just sore, a tiny bit. I can handle it.”

“If you’re sure.” His expression is still concerned but that’s part of Minato’s charm—he cares so much. Obito smiles and distracts his teacher with a kiss.

There’s a soft squeak from the door. Rin has cake in one hand and the other over her eyes. Sensei comes away from Obito’s lips quickly. Obito has eyes only for cake at that point, greeting Rin enthusiastically from his spot in the sheets.

“Ooh, chocolate!”

“We thought you’d like it,” Rin says as she sits down besides her boyfriend. “Kakashi helped me pick.”

“Man, it was an easy guess,” Kakashi shrugs as he flops down on Obito’s other side to knock shoulders with him.

“What about you, weirdo,” Obito asks, digging in. “Where’s your plate?”

“Don’t like chocolate.”

“But, it’s my birthday! Everyone should have cake!”

Kakashi scrunches his nose.

“Too sweet.”

“Ugh. You’re such an old man,” Obito groans, stabbing a huge chunk of chocolate cake and cramming it into his mouth. “Ohmygod, this is SO good.”

“Mmm,” Minato hums, enjoying his own piece of birthday cake. “It IS good. Kakashi?” His eyes flicker mischievously, and Kakashi looks over and his jaw drops at the sight of Minato holding out a chocolate-covered finger.

“Are you sure you don’t want a taste?”

Obito stops eating as Kakashi leans in to lick the chocolate off, eyes half-lidded as he laps Sensei’s finger with deliberate flicks of his tongue, pausing at the tip to kiss Minato’s finger, before opening his mouth a fraction to suck him in—

Rin squeals, either in embarrassment or delight, and Sensei goes quite red.

“That’s… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Rin.”

“No! It’s… not that,” Rin says from behind her hands, and Obito grins at the sight of her, cheeks a bright pink, trying desperately not to look as Kakashi seeks Minato’s finger with his mouth again.

“It’s **hot** ,” Obito supplies for her, since she can’t seem to make herself say it.

Minato makes such an excellent face, split perfectly between disgruntled unease and mixed tentative interest, before taking another look at Rin and shuddering unpleasantly.

Kakashi sees and lets go straight away.

“Sorry, Sensei. I’ll be good.”

“Thank you,” he mumbles, horribly embarrassed. “I’m very happy for the three of you, but I still don’t… Rin, you’re lovely. You’re just, it’s… I could never think of you in sexual terms. You’re like a daughter to me.”

“I know,” she sighs, equally uncomfortable and embarrassed herself. “And you’re like a dad to me, and it’s weird, but still a little hot. I’m sorry, Sensei.”

“It’s fine. It’s us.”

Obito chews his cake and his people all react organically around him. Sure, things aren’t perfect. In Obito’s absolutely perfect world, everyone would be interested in everyone and there would be SO much sex, and no one would say no to anyone, and there would be no boundaries—except, that isn’t really true.

Obito’s perfect world is right here, with Sensei and Rin and Kakashi, just the way they are. Together.


End file.
